


bad idea

by underscoregeoff



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian AU, Multi, Porn With Plot, Useless Lesbians, camgirl crystal?, cottagecore lesbians, cowgirl rights, it hurts a lil but, lesbian longing, one sided but not really, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoregeoff/pseuds/underscoregeoff
Summary: a collection of crygi fics i wrote but wont publish by themselves because i dont want to finish them
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. spring

Spring was always Gigi’s favorite season, a perfect mix of winter and summer. Some could argue that Autumn is the same, but something about Spring made Gigi bloom like flowers this season was known for. Maybe it had something to do with the way she could sit in her hammock and sew for hours without getting cold, or maybe it was something else that made her think so fondly of the season. Gigi looked up from her work and off towards the small crimson colored farmhouse she considered home. Cows grazed as goats bleated and walked alongside hens, but something was missing. A tuft of curly red hair slowly appeared over the hill and Gigi had decided that the final patch to fix the overalls could wait, for this is what she was truly missing. The red-headed woman was covered in dirt, but Gigi still believed that she was beautiful. As if to wipe off sweat, the older girl smeared mud across her forehead, making the younger laugh and get up from the hammock. As their fingers intertwined, the cool feeling of silver from each other's hands were comforting. As if it were a signal, they quietly began walking hand in hand through the dew dyed grass. Gigi wished it could be Spring all year long.


	2. clunk clunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its porn.

Heavy boots step around me, and it feels as if the air couldn’t get any thicker. The bandana around my eyes made it hard for me to tell exactly where she was heading, but I could still hear her moving behind me. The floorboards creaked and I then realized that the wood was cold on my legs, perhaps I’d have bruises on my knees tomorrow for kneeling so long. A gentle, yet hot and harsh breath hits the back of my neck making me shake. The air in the room suddenly felt so much colder than the floors.

“You gonna apologize? Or you want me to tighten these ropes?”

I had almost forgotten about the rope burn on my arms until she tugged at the intricate knots in the back. The ropes dug into my skin, the sudden movement made me gasp, and I suppose that was enough of an answer for her. The ropes felt loose on my body as footsteps became distant.

“If you don’t wanna say sorry, you don’t have to.”

Her footsteps were now in front of me, and I felt a warm hand under my chin. I opened my mouth to apologize now that she was looking at me, but was met with a soft cotton feeling against my tongue. My words couldn’t form properly with the fabric keeping it open. She’s such a bitch. 

“What was that?”

So now she wants to mock me. The hand under my chin was quickly removed and the ropes were suddenly being held, no, pulled up. The ropes dig into my skin, suddenly it’s hard to get air.

“C’mon. Up up up.”

I hate when she does that. I try to get back on my feet, but I’ve been on the floors so long my legs feel like they’ll give out at any moment. I can barely lift myself up, my hands are still pressed against my back. When I try to stand, my knees hit each other and I’m back on the floor. My knees will definitely be bruised in the morning. The ropes fall, I slowly try to catch my breath. She clicks her tongue disapprovingly. 

“Is this your first time? Walking, I mean.”


	3. scotty doesnt know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its vague porn.

“C’mon princess, you know you love me.”

Crystal willingly let Gigi lean into the crook of her neck and leave small kisses down to her shoulders. Crystal gently pushes Gigi off, but this isn’t the first time this has happened. Gigi looked up at the other girl as she snuck a hand underneath her skirt. Crystal held her hand and spoke quietly.

“I’m leaving with my boyfriend today.”

“And?” 

The ‘and’ was a bit louder than intended, but she didn’t care if someone were to catch them. Gigi’s hands were calloused, rough against Crystal’s sticky skin. Crystal had just finished practice, and Gigi wanted to know if she thought about her while other girls left sweaty handprints on her body. The quick snap of her underwear against her skin brought Crystal back to her senses. Gigi had her pinned against the wall of the shower in the locker room. The air was salty and yet sweet, Crystal picked up hints of tobacco from Gigi.

“Geege, my boyfriend is waiting-“

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

She definitely knew.

“Of course you do- Geege!”

Crystal slapped Gigi’s hand. It stung, but it didn’t hurt. Gigi knew Crystal loved her, they’d been meeting in the locker rooms for months now. The meetings were quick, but intimate and maybe Gigi was just catching feelings. No, no, Gianna Goode doesn’t catch feelings, she just likes girls. She likes to play with them. She thinks she’s right until Crystal looks up at her. She’s pouting. Gigi feels like a puddle under her gaze, instantly thinking she wants to be some kind of domestic housewife for her.


	4. wind it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its porn!
> 
> lol thank you for the comments — will possibly be writing a full story and uploading by itself

“Thank you again to ‘g-giddies’ for the- ah- tip!”

Maybe this had accidentally become a bi-weekly routine for Gigi, even tips were to be expected to come from her wallet every Friday. She couldn’t help but fall for a camgirl that probably thinks she’s a creepy old stalker…. I mean, she did show up to the girl’s stream every other week. The girl didn’t even show her face either, but she had a scarce amount of tattoos and blonde hair that would often fall into frame. Things that a normal person would notice, right?

As each tip went through, the speed of the machine would increase. The girl, only known as ‘Methyd,’ thanked each donator when she could. 

“Thank you ‘nickysd,’ we’re now at- mm,  _ fuck _ , I forgot.”

She laughed, and her laughter quickly turned into moans. Her voice alone could tear Gigi apart; and tear her apart it did because Gigi soon found her hand slipping into her sweatpants. Her cold fingers were a surprise, but what else was she expecting? She tried to match the rhythm of the machine, but it was going to fast for her to catch up, the music was the next thing she could match up to. Methyd’s mix was a strange combination of 2000s pop, 80s funk and obnoxious techno music where the bass was too high and the beat was too fast, so maybe Gigi would actually have a hard time with this. 

‘Let me- fuck- Let me try to read some comments!’

Methyd moved closer to the camera, her face perfectly out of frame, but her body was on full display (like it wasn’t already). Her body rocked against the machine, and Gigi couldn’t help but glance once or twice at her tits. She had a nipple piercing, and Gigi would be lying if she didn’t think it was hot. 

‘You look like… I don’t know who this is.”

How could she be so calm reading comments while she was getting dicked down like that?

‘Show face? My whole body is on display and you’re worried about seeing my face?’

The number of tips slowly increased as she continued, little messages attached to each digital dollar and an increase of speed with every transaction. Gigi’s fingers found themselves inching down from her clit and poking at her entrance. She quietly braced herself as she slipped a finger inside, a choked gasp making its way out as she pushed farther, making room for another finger to follow the lead. Gigi always felt off masturbating to a random girl online, even if it was Methyd’s job. Gigi convinced herself it was something like mutual masturbation, her tips were helping get her off, right?

‘Who’s this person you keep bringing up in chat? You guys can’t even see my face, how would you know who I-‘

Her laugh was cut off by a gasp and her head falling into the sheets, conveniently out of view of the camera. Her legs buckled, trying to squeeze her thighs together as the machine continued to thrust into her. Fuck, Gigi was getting close. Methyd’s legs began to shake and her moans were muffled by the blankets underneath her. Gigi’s fingers finally found the spot that made her squirm. Gigi relaxed into her chair, watching as Methyd carefully made her way off of the machine. Was the dildo always painted gold? She slowly worked to catch her breath, you could hear her typing on the keyboard, possibly replying to subscribers or messaging high donors. 

methyd to giddies:  **thank u for the tips <3 hope u have fun every week lol**

Gigi sat up so fast she thought her fingers were going to poke out from inside of her. Methyd just said something to her. Shit! She recognizes her everytime? No, fuck! She knew she should NOT have donated every week.

methyd to giddies:  **what r giddies?**

giddies to methyd:  **It’s an inside joke.**

People began leaving the stream since she was just recovering for another round, but they’d be back when she’s back on the machine. After Gigi sent that message she had sworn that she heard Methyd laugh, at least just a bit.

methyd to giddies:  **i wanna be in on it xx**

giddies to methyd:  **Maybe next week…**


	5. levitating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy social media au about being friends in different countries

**crystalmethyd** : who up

**thegigigoode** : Goode morning!

**crystalmethyd** : its 2am

**crystalmethyd** : stop doing the goode thing

**jackiecox** : it's 6pm

**thegigigoode** : It's 8am, you're all so rude >:P

**crystalmethyd** : whats so rude about telling the correct time

**thegigigoode** : We go through this everyday!

Crystal laughed to herself and quickly typed up a reply.

**crystalmethyd** : we do dont we

**thegigigoode** : Every. Single. Morning.

Crystal paused and tried to think of a witty response but nothing came to mind, it was 2am after all. She yawned, sat up and took a tip of the water beside her bed. Her mind decided that if her body was going to move, she might as well do things as well. She tried to think of some conversation starters, and decided to press the voice call button instead. 

**crystalmethyd** : join call if youre not a puss

**crystalmethyd** : y

**crystalmethyd** : im trying

She yawned again, flopping back down onto her pillow. So much for being awake and being productive.

"Crystal, why aren't you sleepin'?"

Gigi’s voice made Crystal's eyes shoot open.

"You woke me up you fuckin' dick."

"Sorry. Not really, but sorry anyways."

Gigi laughed on the other end. A smile crept it's way onto Crystal's face.

"Late night thoughts gettin' to ya?"

Gigi was.. mostly correct with that question. Most thoughts were, for the most part, good. They're usually bad, which prompted the previous question.

"Good thoughts, so no complaints."

“Are you sure they’re not  _ Goode  _ thoughts?”

“Shut up.”


	6. she lives in her world so unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty teenagers in love

Crystal’s smile was infectious. No matter the situation, she was always smiling. Even when she was breaking Gigi’s heart she smiled. Gigi’s mistake was smiling back. A gentle hand on Gigi’s cold shoulder. The touch alone could make her melt. It was the same hand that used to squeeze Gigi’s own, a sign of happiness, excitement from Crystal. The same hand that Gigi longed to hold longer when Crystal would pull away. Gigi looked up at her, white teeth gleamed behind a crooked smile. If looks could kill, then her smile was warm sheets on a winter day. Always so comforting. Maybe Gigi let herself get hurt so she could keep seeing Crystal smile. She couldn’t afford to have Crystal see her differently, leave her. She could pretend she wasn’t in love all her life if it meant keeping Crystal in it.

Crystal always smelled like sugar and flowers. It was nostalgic, her hugs reminded Gigi of lonely Saturday mornings as a child. A bowl of cereal and dolls delicately sat next to her while a cartoon blocked out the sounds of her parents bickering about something she still doesn’t understand. Gigi often thought that Crystal took all of her bad memories and replaced them with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Crystal was a witch, casting spells on everyone and everything she encountered, turning every bad situation into fuzzy feelings. Maybe she could cast a spell on Gigi, making her forget they ever met. Gigi had to know what perfume Crystal used before the spell was cast.

They had a picnic once, there was an opening in the sunflower field where they sat. Gigi would miss the garden too much if she let go of Crystal. The dew on the grass made the blanket uncomfortable to sit on. Crystal was afraid of bugs. The food was uncomfortably warm. Crystal held Gigi’s hand. _Crystal held Gigi’s hand._ Gigi told Crystal she was beautiful, Crystal said she was in love. Gigi didn’t bother to ask who, she’d rather sit with her legs close to her chest, watching the first time she’d ever seen Crystal look down at nothing. They stayed in silence on the walk home.


End file.
